


showtime

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Bittersweet, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and so the show ends,<br/>and they drift away,<br/>still wondering about the meaning of love<br/>and how they can<br/>remember the feeling of falling<br/>if they've never flown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	showtime

(in some lifetimes they don't get together.)

in another lifetime they meet but they don't fall in love.

they become best friends,  
but only friends.

one writes songs about  
courage and true love and not being alone,  
and wonders  
where the lyrics come from  
since they're definitely not about his girlfriend,  
who he likes plenty but doesn't love.

(but he did love someone, once)

the other writes fairytales about  
heartbreak and adventure and true love,  
but he dismisses it all as dreamed up and fictitious.  
he stashes them away,  
convinced they'll never sell,  
but then,  
years later when he's at the top of his fame  
his best friend will convince him to publish them.

(in every lifetime,  
he dreams of becoming famous.  
now he has it,  
but no love to share it with,  
and one has to wonder  
which is worse  
and which is better)

they kiss in their roles,  
and feel something,  
something strange,  
move in their hearts,  
but it doesn't register as more than a blip.

when the writer of fairytales  
sits there at the end of the day,  
staring at the ceiling,  
he wonders what it means  
to spend more time with your best friend  
than his girlfriend does.  
he wonders why a kiss with his best friend  
brings a somehow familiar pang of misery to his chest  
and tastes like tears,  
while kissing anyone else just feels  
_wrong_ in every sense of the word.

(kissing his best friend is like  
absorbing the light and warmth of the sun into his veins,  
while kissing the other actors and actresses means  
_nothing_ )

the songwriter pulls out  
his guitar and song journal  
and writes a song he will never publish,  
one about first kisses and love at first sight and falling.  
a single teardrop falls on his guitar as he does,  
and he stares at it,  
a memory of a memory  
surfacing in the back of his head.  
then it disappears,  
blown away on the winds of thought,  
and he goes back to writing,  
wondering occasionally how  
he is crying more now after a kiss  
with his best friend than over  
anything else in his entire life.

(he cried just as hard only once,  
after a tearful confession that ended in  
broken hearts and broken trust)

they act together,  
characters coming together and falling apart,  
and they wonder at why they  
hurt a little  
when their characters break up,  
why it's so easy to reconcile when it's over,  
why life is brighter with each other than apart.

(they are oblivious again,  
except this time around it's  
both of them instead of just one)

one sings,  
and one writes,  
and they both miss a past they've never had.

and so the show ends,  
and they drift away,  
still wondering about the meaning of love  
and how they can  
remember the feeling of falling  
if they've never flown.

(in this lifetime,  
there is no happily ever after,  
just a bittersweet farewell)


End file.
